


电台情歌

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “是的，我还有一个请求。”但丁放慢语速，像是陷入了回忆，“我们小时候，妈妈也曾在午后打开收音机听歌。我想点一首她最喜欢的歌曲，叫做《斯卡布罗集市》。”





	电台情歌

  
  
  
  
_搞什么鬼？_  
  
尼禄抖着腿，鞋跟时不时地敲在地板上。他因为被迫和维吉尔——他货真价实的父亲——共处一室而焦虑不已，而天底下唯一能迫使尼禄做这件事的，只有他的混账叔叔但丁了。可问题的关键就在于罪魁祸首此刻不知所踪，让他只能像个孩童似的乱发脾气。  
  
维吉尔看了他一眼——确切地说，是看了他躁动的右腿一眼——尼禄于是换了个姿势，安静了几秒钟后，他开始不自觉地抖起了左腿。  
  
时间接近七点钟，姬莉叶他们也许还等着自己回家吃饭。可但丁跟他说这是要紧的事需要他帮忙，而但丁_需要_自己，这点着实让尼禄分外在意起来。  
  
他忍不住开始观察事务所，自维吉尔留下来后，他还没有好好看过这里。一楼大厅几乎没什么变化，硬要说的话，也不过是干净了不少。对面的维吉尔正捧着一本封面平实的大部头，这样的人看起来不太像会一板一眼地做家务的类型。  
  
仿佛注意到了尼禄探寻的视线，同样有些不自在的维吉尔短暂地放下书，拧开了他们家唯一一台家用电器，收音机。  
  
这东西是他们某天从旧货市场淘回来的。  
  
维吉尔选了几本二手书，但丁则拿着一些无用但有趣的小玩意耍宝。店主很喜欢但丁——事实上，维吉尔发现这座城市几乎所有人都喜欢他弟弟——也不担心他会弄坏商品，只是笑着看他在那里搞怪。结账的时候，维吉尔盯着柜台上一部老旧的收音机，在他们小时候家里也有一个，伊娃会在每天固定的时间听电台里放着的歌。他想但丁一定也想到了，因为他弟弟把收音机也扫进了他们待结账的商品里。  
  
先头响起了一阵电流音，维吉尔没有费心去调整，他和但丁每晚都听。  
  
人声很快就响了起来，尼禄平静了下来，维吉尔弯起嘴角，他应该早点儿给尼禄找点儿事做的。  
  
在维吉尔和但丁的记忆里，那时候的电台主要以放歌为主，伊娃时常会跟着哼唱，同时做着些零零散散的家务。而现在，每个电台的每档节目都有了固定的主持人，他们主要的任务是同打来电话的听众谈心，只有在没人打电话的时候才放歌。  
  
大多数时候，他们兄弟二人都只是竖起耳朵一言不发。  
  
打电话的人来自各行各业，其中不乏倾诉情意的恋人、生活压力过大的上班族、搞不懂大人想法的孩童、表达思念的老人。也有些人只是想给自己的小店打一条广告，或是和大家分享其实并不好笑的笑话。  
  
每当这个时候，维吉尔总是忍不住放缓阅读的速度。他的弟弟没个正形地躺在沙发上，片刻后便忍不住把许久没翻的杂志扣在脸上。  
  
这样的生活最初平静得让双子中年长的那个有些无所适从。  
  
前半生他似乎一直在分秒不停地寻找、争斗、掠夺、杀戮，而后半生却显得无所事事，每天只得听着电台里别人的生活琐事。但丁想让他慢下来，这点维吉尔知道，但维吉尔不知道的是，但丁还想让他借由听听别人的生活，多多少少补上些自己缺失的部分。  
  
电台里放了一段激烈的摇滚乐，维吉尔皱起眉头，尼禄则忍不住用手指打着拍子。  
  
“......那么现在即将迎来今晚的第一位听众，”声音温柔悦耳的女主持人说道，“会是位怎样的朋友呢，让我们一起来听一听——您好，请问能听见吗？”  
  
“是的，我能。”  
  
低沉动听的嗓音响起，似乎沧桑成熟之中还带了一丝调笑般的玩世不恭。电台主持人忍不住“哇哦”了一声，不少收音机前的女性忍不住调大了音量。  
  
维吉尔黑着脸放下书，尼禄的反应则更加直接。  
  
“这他妈闹哪样？”  
  
年轻人放下翘着的腿，前倾身子把手肘搁在膝盖上，眉头紧皱在一起。他熟悉但丁，尽管在从收音机传出来微有些失真，他和维吉尔也都能听出这是但丁的声音。  
  
“这里是红墓之声电台，请问我有什么能帮助你的，先生？或者你有什么事情想同大家分享呢？”  
  
“你确实有能帮到我的事，美丽的小姐，”但丁故作困惑地说，“实际上，有些事情困扰了我很久，我不知道该怎么处理。如果可以的话，我想听听你的想法。”  
  
搞什么？尼禄的眉头皱得更紧了，把自己叫过来帮忙，实际却还向陌生人求助？他看向维吉尔，发现对方也是一头雾水的模样，但他的雾水里，似乎还藏着隐隐约约的杀气。虽是双生子，但丁和维吉尔的性格却天差地别。  
  
“是这样，我有一个哥哥，他和他儿子之间的关系比较紧张。”但丁停顿了一下，“并不是说那孩子不好，事实上，他是个非常好的孩子，只是他们似乎还没找到相处之道。”  
  
最年幼的斯巴达血脉张开嘴，可全然不知道自己该说什么。  
  
“诶？还没有找到相处之道吗？”主持人自觉冒犯，“抱歉，是发生了什么事让他们一直关系都不好吗？我很理解你的担忧，先生，但这件事也许让孩子的妈妈从中调解也许效果会更好哦。”  
  
_妈妈？_  
  
尼禄瞟向维吉尔。他们从未谈过关于母亲的事。维吉尔本人、但丁、崔西、V，似乎每一个可能知情的人，都如达成某种协议般闭口不谈那个将尼禄带来世界的女人。  
  
他不是没想过询问，只是曾经拥有得太少，当终于得到一个亲缘意义上的家庭后，他和但丁一样，开始变得小心翼翼。维吉尔就这么不打一声招呼地留下了，像是完美地融入了作为背景的事务所，却比任何存在都突兀。  
  
刚开始尼禄很难习惯，但后来他想也许维吉尔也是在让自己学着习惯。  
  
“这个......”但丁为难了一下，“我哥哥很在意他的儿子，他想凭借自己的努力去跟孩子搞好关系。”  
  
维吉尔依旧是一张面无表情的脸，他垂着眼睛看书，似乎对耳边的闹剧并不感兴趣。不过至少，他看上去没有一刀劈了收音机的冲动。但无论如何，维吉尔的不为所动，都让尼禄觉得有些失落。  
  
“很努力却找不到办法吗？”主持人也开始困扰了，“如果是这样的话，那就从最简单的开始做起吧！了解对方的喜好、理解对方的决定，从双方都喜欢的事情上开始做起，从两人的相处时间中慢慢地摸索吧。既然是父子的话，多多少少都比其他人更了解对方吧？联系的基础是一定有的，需要克服的主要还是性格和年龄上造成的代沟吧？”  
  
电话的那头传来小小的吐嘈声：“说是代沟，但其实是天堑还差不多......”  
  
赶在主持人发问之前，但丁自己解释道：“其实他们分开了很长一段时间，所以差不多可以说是连基础都没有，不过这件事不是他们**任何**一个人的错。”  
  
维吉尔翻书的动作停住了，实际上，他从来没和自己的弟弟谈谈。他不置一词地留下，但丁点点头，开始叫两人份的外卖、铺一床更大的被子。他们已经不是十七岁的年纪了，他弟弟不再会吼着要一个理由和解释了。  
  
因为他没问起，所以维吉尔从来没谈过这件事——不，其实是所有事。  
  
收音机前的听众们这时候已经脑补出一起抛妻弃子的狗血剧情了，更有甚者在怀疑这个所谓的弟弟说不定就是那个不负责任的父亲。但作为经历过大风大浪的主持人，哪怕面对这样几乎是全方位堵死的棘手事件，最起码也能游刃有余地说出一些安慰的话语来。  
  
“看来双方都是有苦衷的人啊，这样的话我还是建议你去咨询一下专家？”主持人恰到好处地感慨一句，“真希望他们能听到你的关心，早日克服彼此的心理问题和好啊。”  
  
“实际上，也许他们正在听着你的节目呢。”电话那头低低笑了一下，“我哥哥算是你们的忠实粉丝，每天都会准时打开收音机。”  
  
尼禄瞧了“忠实粉丝”维吉尔一眼，他父亲捻着书页，依旧低垂着眼。  
  
主持人瞬间就知晓了对方的打算，立刻接道：“这样吗？真是谢谢你哥哥对我们的支持！那你有什么话希望通过我们节目说给你哥哥和侄子听吗？”  
  
“嗯......”但丁犹豫了一下，“好吧，老哥，我希望你能别总板着张脸呆在家里，偶尔也要多出去走走嘛。至于尼——至于kid，希望你能多给你老爸点儿时间，虽然他确实很混蛋，但他其实很爱你，他只是不知道怎么表达。”  
  
年轻人率先红了脸，偏过头去避开对面人的视线。可实际上，维吉尔也并没有抬头。  
  
“你们真的是感情深厚的一家人啊。”主持人照例赞叹道，“那么还有什么能帮助你的吗？”  
  
“是的，我还有一个请求。”但丁放慢语速，像是陷入了回忆，“我们小时候，妈妈也曾在午后打开收音机听歌。我想点一首她最喜欢的歌曲，叫做《斯卡布罗集市》。”  
  
“好的，歌曲会在稍后放送，谢谢你的致电。”  
  
一时之间，悠扬的前奏从收音机中响起，音量渐强，旋律入耳。空灵轻柔的女声如同在空中漂浮一般，让所有人都沉浸在音乐之中。恍惚之间，尼禄似乎看见伊娃——那个但丁桌子上珍藏的照片中的美丽女子——坐在餐桌之前，两个银发的孩子坐在她对面，荡着两条未能落地的腿。  
  
而维吉尔，直到音乐停下，他才翻过指尖的书页。  
  
  
  
——END——  
  
  
  
“阿嚏！”  
  
但丁刚一从被子里探出头，就发现他那黑着脸的哥哥正站在床边俯视着他。两人僵持了一阵，年长者败下阵来，递了杯热水给他。  
  
“哎呀，”但丁接过，“真是老了。尼禄到家了吗？”  
  
“嗯，”维吉尔点点头，“刚才打过电话了。”  
  
室外下着雪，他在漏风的电话亭里呆站了将近一小时。如果是人类，现在想必已经发起了烧。但作为恶魔，零下天气里还穿着单薄的衣服，结果也不过是打几个喷嚏而已。  
  
维吉尔掀开被子上床，并不意外他粘人的弟弟已经把手伸进了他衣服里取暖。但丁在他背后，小声地哼哼起熟悉的旋律。他闭上眼睛，静静倾听。

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么是《斯卡布罗集市》呢，主要是觉得伊娃听到的电台里的歌，应该是跟斯巴达有关系的吧，这首歌也有这样大概一个故事（其实故事的版本有很多，还有和海盗有关，这里讲一个我知道的）：一对恋人，男方上了战场，对姑娘甚至思念，于是询问路过的人是否要去斯卡布罗集市，请代他向一位姑娘问好。当然，这首歌也是我小时候我妈妈用磁带经常放的歌，大概也是我知道的比较老的歌曲了。  
最近忍不住想为什么我笔下的哥感觉总是很温柔，我的ooc滤镜已经严重到我自己感觉温柔可是写出来依旧温柔的地步了。


End file.
